It's not over till you hear the bell
by DarkMinds
Summary: So Mulder and Scully go undercover and Jack Braden as Katie Saunders, Mulder is a boxer and Scully is his girlfriend. However, this aint an xfile. Boxers in LA are dropping like flies along with their girlfriends, Mulder and Scully are sent to solve. MSR
1. Chapter 1

**It's not over till you hear the bell.**

**By Dark Minds**

**A/N: So here is a fic that I came up with ages ago… I was writing more to it, and realised there where 10 pages of it… not good, so I am posting the story up now… the first few chapters will come up quickly as I have already written them. Now I hate to say it, but the x-files isn't mine… and neither are the characters! But I'll tell what is mine! Mulder n Scully's alias, Joe, Michelle (she is kinda mine…) and so is the gym guy.. and anyone else who you guys haven't heard of!**

The phone rang in Agents Mulder and Scully's office. Mulder picked it up.

"Mulder… yes sir… we will be right up" Mulder said.

"Mulder… what have you done this time?" Scully alleged.

"Nothing… I swear… I have been a good boy" Mulder grinned.

"Hmm well ok." Scully said unsure whether believe Mulder.

The entered the lift and made their way to AD Skinner's office where they where greeted by Kimberly.

"Hi Mulder, hi Scully." Her eyes gazed at Mulder.

"Hi Kimberly, how are you this morning?" Mulder gave her a smile which left her only responding with a small nod. Scully thought to herself how ironic it was. All the male agents severely disliked Agent Mulder, while the female agents had a thing for him. He was the subject of desire come Valentines Day. He always got at least 10 cards, which he just put in the trash. Scully found this funny seeing as he NEVER read any of them.

"Skinner is ready for you" Kimberly's eyes where still on Mulder.

"Thank you Kimberly" Scully said as she walked through the door. Skinner motioned them to sit and they did.

"How are you both today?" Mulder and Scully looked at each other. He was never this nice.

"Sir, are you ok?" Mulder said slightly concerned.

"I'm fine" His voice became slightly more serious. "It's just that I have a big case for you, it's not an x-file. This is a very important case. We have had 10 other agents try to solve this case non successful and two where killed by the suspect. It's been in the hands of the best agents the FBI has in America. The guy is relentless, ruthless and very cold."

"So why Scully and I?"

"Well Agent Mulder, you are considered the best in the VCS. And Agent Scully has some great credentials."

"Me…? I am the best?"

"Yes… truthfully a lot of the VCS people around the US considered you somewhat of a genius."

"But I'm just Spooky Mulder… "

"Yes well… you're the one they requested… well the big boss requested."

"Huh? I was requested by the main director?

"Yeah… despite your reputation."

"So… what is the case sir?"

"Well the suspect, James Ladson had murdered 15 people… 10 of them where boxer's and their girlfriends. Two of the five that where left where our own agents and the other 3 where innocent bystander's. So what you are going to do Mulder, now keep an open mind.. are going undercover with agent Sully. You're going to be a boxer named Jack Braden and Scully is going to be Katie Saunders. Scully, will pose as you girlfriend."

"You want me to box?"

"Yes"

"Have you seen me fight sir, most of the time, Scully has to save my sorry ass."

"Yes, well Kimberly has seen you work a punching bag and says you hit hard and direct."

"Well that's cause the bag won't move or retaliate."

"Well we have got some top trainer's to help you, we are paying a lot of money for you."

"Who have you got to train me… cause the way I box, I'm going to need Muhammad Ali."

"We have Mike Tyson."

"WHOA…. WAIT A MINUTE… WHAT?" this time it was Scully who spoke. She seemed to be in shock with the whole conversation.

"Mike Tyson is going to be your coach. We arranged this with him and he said he was willing to help. Ladson killed one of his close friends."

"Mike Tyson is going to kill me if I get in the ring with him."

"But sir, this is really dangerous, Agent Mulder could get seriously hurt."

"That's why we are going to get him trained."

"Great!!" Mulder gave his signature sarcasm.

"Well on the plus side, you and Scully have a penthouse over looking the beach. And you have a BMW. We have made you look like you have money, then you look like your good at boxing. Cause Ladson only wants to kill good boxers"

"At least I will have the nice stuff"

Skinner gave them their plane tickets. They were to leave tomorrow at 12.

By the time they finished with Skinner, it had turned 3pm. Mulder, nor Scully, saw the need to stay at work when they had to get on their case the next day. All Mulder wanted to do was sit on his couch in the dark and think things over while bouncing his basketball. He needed time to get used to the idea. However, he quickly got used to the idea of Scully being his girlfriend.

Before they made their separate ways to their cars, Scully gave Mulder a reassuring hug to tell him he would be fine. She could see the look of shock mixed with nervousness and fear wash across his face. He admitted to himself that he had felt better after Scully's hug.

Scully sat at home watching a I Love Lucy rerun. She too, was trying to get her head around the case. She hated seeing Mulder hurt and knowing he the chances of him being hurt in the ring did nothing to help her relax on the whole idea.

Meanwhile, Mulder had the sudden urge to watch T.V. I Love Lucy was on. But like Scully, he did not really concentrate. I all his years of being in the FBI, a case had not played on his mind like this one did. There was now a fusion of fear, shock and surprisingly, some slight happiness. He was told he was a genius.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang at 9 o'clock in Scully's apartment. She had packed the night before and decided she needed a shower to wake her up. She had a restless night. Her worry for Mulder overtook her desire to sleep. She wondered why she was so worried, but knew the answer all along… she was in love with the man. It was something she tried to deny, but always knew she couldn't. She never thought she could feel such love, it was the love she saw in all those "chick flicks". Little did she know, that Mulder had shared those same feelings. She had once told her he loved her, but according to Scully, he was doped up on drugs and was too delirious to know what he was doing, she was wrong. Mulder fought away the pain and told her, only to be answered "Oh brother". He knew then was a totally inappropriate time to tell her.

Mulder's alarm went off at the same time, Scully had him trained well now. He had even packed the night before. He also wanted a shower, how alike those two were, how damned perfect they were for each other. Problem was they where too stubborn to admit it.

After a long hot shower, Mulder got out and decided a coffee was best. He sat in the quietness and just drank. By the time he was done, he glanced over to the clock, it had just turned ten. He decided to call Scully.

"Hey Mulder"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"It's always you Mulder"

"Really? Hmm… well do you want me to pick you up? I mean taking one car would be best."

"Yeah it is, good idea. See you in ten minutes?"

"Sure, see you soon Scully…"  
He hung up and picked up his small suitcase. Although they had no idea how long they where going to be on the case, they did know that their packing was minimal because of the designer clothes they where going to be provided with.

Mulder pulled up to Scully's apartment complex at 10.15. H e made his way up to her door…. A way he knew too well. Scully spoke a soon as Mulder knocked on the door.

"Hi Mulder, I'm in my room, I will be out in a second. Have a seat" Mulder had already taken his seat before she even said so. Scully came out with her one small suitcase and entered the kitchen. Mulder got up and sat at the dining room table.

"Hey, Scully, don't leave your doors unlocked… any lunatic could come in and abduct you."

"Then I should have kept it locked." Scully smiled a cheeky grin that made Mulder's insides jump.

"Scully, you are going to be proud of me… I packed _last _night. Instead of before I left this morning."

"OH MY!" Scully said in mock shock. "It's a miracle! I must have you on one short leash Mulder"

"Leash? Is that how you like it?" Mulder winked. Scully rolled her eyes, she secretly loved his sexual innuendos.

"You hungry Mulder? I have some stuff in the fridge that needs to be used before we go. Care for a cheese and tomato sandwich?"

"Sounds good, I didn't eat dinner last night."

"Why? You really should eat now Mulder, You are in training…"

"Well I sat at home watching I Love Lucy reruns and by the time I realised what time it was…. 2am… all the takeaway places where closed… so I just fell asleep."

"You need to stock you cupboard Mulder… and eat at decent time instead of at 3 in the morning."

"I just so happen to like eating at 3am." Mulder grinned.

Scully handed Mulder two sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"Milk? I feel like I'm 13 again… having milk with my lunch. I didn't realize I missed it."

"Well I needed to use up the milk."

"I see."

Scully sat down and started on her food. And to add to Scully's shock of Mulder packing his things the night before, Mulder cleared the dishes and washed up.

"I may be coming down with something. I mean... me and cleaning don't mix."

"Very true. We should leave now. Out plane is at 12 and we have to be there at 11. It's 10.30 now."

"Ugh, do we have too? I really don't want my face rearranged"

Mulder planted himself in the armchair and would not move. He had a stupid grin on his face. Scully's face gave a pleading look as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull Mulder on to his feet. By doing so, she dragged, he fell on the floor bringing Scully with him. Mulder landed on his back and Scully landed chest first on top of him.

"Mm Sully? All you had to do was ask."

"Mulder, remember where my knee is…"

"Ooo I'll stop."

"Good… now let's go before we miss the plane!"

"Ugh… fine… here… I will take your bags."

"Sure, I'll meet you at the car, I just need to lock up."

Mulder walked down to his car and packed Scully's suitcase near his. He then climbed into the driver's seat and laid his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. He could feel his doomsday edging closer. Scully arrived just in time. He was starting to think about the matches and the pain.

"Mulder, are you ok? You look a little pale"

"Yeah, I'm fine… just nerves. I will be fine."

"Ok."

Mulder set off for the airport. Scully was wishing they could just drive there like they did on many of their other case. But no, they needed to fly as Los Angeles was on the other side of America.  
Mulder pulled up to the airport and placed it in secure parking reserved for people like them, law enforcers. The walked side by side in silence each one dreading then thing the both hated. Mulder and his boxing and Scully and her fear of flying.

Luckily, their bags were small enough to take on the plane. It meant not having to wait for their baggage. Mulder handed the flight attendant their tickets and they took their seats. Mulder near the window and Scully an isle seat. Mulder got out the latest copy of the Lone Gunmen's newspaper and set in on the pull out table in front of him. He did not care to read it, instead he just watched the little men in fluro orange and yellow pack the plane. After a while they were told to put on their seatbelts as they where getting ready for take off. Mulder snapped back into reality and looked at a fearful Scully. He knew she hated to fly and gave her the comfort of his held out hand. She grabbed it and gave it a tight squeeze until they where safely in the air. After 5 hours Scully had relaxed. Of course she had a glass of red wine to calm herself down a bit more. There was about half an hour to go. Mulder was asleep next to Scully. She looked at him and smiled. His lips twitched as he slept and a small grin appeared. Scully knew he was dreaming of a woman. And Scully thought she was the luckiest bitch in the world. What she didn't know was that he was dreaming of her. Scully sat and watched him for ten more minutes when the captain voice came over. Scully nudged Mulder and he awoke with a start. His ears where slightly red from his dream, He made sure he hid it as well as he possibly could.  
"This is your Captain, we will be arriving in ten minutes. Hope you had an excellent flight."  
His voice went and the fasten seat belts sign lit up. Mulder rubbed his eyes and fiddled around by his side looking for the belt clip. Meanwhile Scully's hand was by her side doing the exact same thing. Their hand brushed against each other and they both jumped a little when it happened.

The landing was a smooth one. Skinner told the agents to go down to the car hire place and go to the second car hire shop. They would have to hand in the ticket Mulder had in his jeans pocket, and there would be the directions in the glove compartment. And they would be able to us the car's GPS.

"WHOA! Look at this Scully, purrs like a kitten."

"Ugh, boys and their toys"

"C'mon, Scully, lean in and smell that fine Italian leather."

"Let's just go to this place. I am really tired and want to sleep"

"Sure, let me just put in the direction into the GPS."

Mulder did just that and the GPS told him it was a 30 minute drive on the highway or a 60 minute drive if he took the scenic route. A cunning grin started to appear across Mulder's mouth as he decided to go the scenic route. But Scully caught on and knew what he wanted to do.

"Mulder, take the highway please. I'm tired."

Mulder look at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"But? How? How did you know?"  
"After 7 years…. It comes natural. Besides… I spend nearly every day with you."

"Yeah, you do don't you. I'm like a bad habit you just can't kick"

"I'd say you're more of a bad habit that I DON'T want to kick."

Scully smiled and so did Mulder.

"And you are mine".

Twenty five minutes later they arrived at their apartment. It over looked the beach and they had their own parking garage. Mulder looked at the address on the paper inside the glove compartment and it said they had apartment 6a. They took the lift up to their new home and reached their front door.

"The keys were in with the address.

"Shall I carry you across the threshold?"  
"Mulder!"

"No, no Katie honey, Jack… remember?"  
Scully rolled her eyes at Mulder.

"I really should carry you, some may be watching us. And we need to show our neighbors we 'love' each other"

"Go away"

Mulder clutched his chest and lowered is head.

"Oh, that hurt. Low blow."

Mulder said jokingly.  
"I'll give you the real low blow if you don't shut up."

"Touchy… WHOA! Would you look at this place? It huge… It has two stories!"

"Yeah. It's great. MULDER!"

Mulder rushed into the living room to find Scully's hand covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

Mulder asked in concern.

"LOOK AT THAT VEIW!"

"Oh! Don't do that, I thought you were hurt. Wow! That is a great view."  
Scully walked out onto the balcony and sat on a beach chair and enjoyed the view. while Mulder wondered into the kitchen where he saw a flashing green light. He made his way over to it and quickly discovered it was the phone and their answering machine. He pressed the play button and an electronic voice came over.  
"You have 1 new message"  
Mulder wondered how any one knew they where there until the message started.  
"Hello Mulder, Scully." It was Skinner's voice. "Just thought I should tell you, you have your first training session tonight at 6.30 at the gym around the corner from you. You will meet your fitness trainer there. I wish for agent Scully to go with you tonight, and other nights too, but not always. Bye"

Mulder sighed and grinned. Scully had to go with him and that meant that she would not get that sleep till later. 6.30 was only an hour away. Mulder made his way to the balcony to tell Scully.

"Hey, Scully, guess what? I just heard a message from Skin man and he wants you to come to some of my training sessions."

"Yeah. Sure. Ok."

"Uh... including tonight… at um 6.30"

"Mulder… that's what? An hour?"  
"Uh yeah… sorry. I would say stay, but he wants you to go with me."

"Fine, let me relax here till we have to go. The sun is really nice."

"Sure, I'll wake you when its time."

"Thanks"

**Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder went back into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. He quickly found out the he and Scully where to go grocery shopping. Mulder went to the couch and decided to watch some T.V. The T.V had HBO. Mulder was quite happy as the day after tomorrow, the sports channel would be replaying memorable games in baseball. He wanted to see that. After 30 minutes, he got up and took his and Scully's bag to their rooms. He gave Scully the main room and he took the spare across the hall. It still had queen size bed but the room was smaller and didn't have a view. He then opened his closet to look for those clothes he needed, but there weren't any so he checked in Scully's room where he opened the wardrobe to find in packed with clothes, the left side where his and the right where hers. He opened a draw on his side to find some training gear. He put it on, it was a pair of boxing shorts, track suit pants and an Addidas tank top. There was also a pair of brand new Nike sneakers. He then made his way to the balcony to wake Scully up.

"Scully, its time to go. Do you want to get changed? There are some clothes in the wardrobe in the main bedroom."

"Hmm? Ah yeah sure. That was a good sleep. Uh where did you get those clothes?"

"In the closet. There's heaps of clothes. I have a couple Armani suits. A lot off designer stuff…"

"Really? Hmm I have to see this. Show me where the bedroom is.. I can get lost ion this place."  
"Follow me…"

Scully followed Mulder up the stairs and to the end of the hall. Where the bedroom was situated. He motioned for the wardrobe and she made her way over to it.  
"Your stuff is one the right."

"Thanks, wow, this stuff is so nice. Mulder let me get changed."

"You don't want any help?"

"Go!"

"Ok, I'll meet u at the door. Hurry up…"

Mulder waited five minutes for Scully. They walked to the gym.

Scu… Katie um… we need to do some grocery shopping, there is nothing in the apartment."

"We will have to do it after training."

They arrived at the gym and Mulder sat beside Scully on a bench where a short stocky man with a cigar came over to them.

"Hey" his voice was course. "You Jack Braden?" Mulder nodded "Your fitness coach Joe Heck will be here shortly… I was told to tell you that you should do a couple warm ups. Three laps around the gym and some stretches k?"

"Uh sure"

"And who is this pretty lady?"

"Oh uh… this is my part… girlfriend, Katie."

"How long you two been going out eh?"

Mulder and Scully both stayed silent till Scully nudged Mulder.  
"Uh two years um come this December."

"You gonna tie the knot? She won't wait forever."

"Uh yeah, I'm just waiting for the right uh… time"

"Ah I see. Now get going other wise Joe will have my head."

Mulder got up and started to jog around the gym, He completed his three laps and started on his stretching when a tall blonde lady walked in.

"Jack Braden? I'm Joe Heck"

Scully's eyes shot up and she stared at the bombshell in front of her. Jealousy flowing through her veins, she put on a polite face. Mulder had stood up and was shaking the hand that was outstretched in front of him.

"Yeah, that's me. This is my girlfriend, Katie Saunders."

"Hi" Joe grinned. "Ooo I love your top. Is that Gucci?"

"Ah yeah…"

"Ok, back to business. Jack, have you warmed up?"

"Yeah. Just as you came in."

"Ok, I want to test your fitness level first. How many push ups can you do?"

"Uh, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure"

"Ok… just do as many as you can"

Mulder dropped to the floor and started his push ups. After two minutes he stopped and stood up. Joe smiled.

"I counted 150"  
"Lets see how many sit ups?"

Mulder laid on his back and Joe held his feet so they would not move. Five minutes past and Mulder had done over 200. Scully sat watching Mulder, very impressed by his fitness.

"Now I want you to do as many chin ups as you can."

Mulder made his way to the chin up bar and held on. He paused for a moment then started. Scully could not help stare at her partner's muscles contracting with every pull. She wondered how it felt to be wrapped in those arms. Scully sat staring lazily into space when Mulder sat next to her.

"Scu… Katie… uh… Jack to Katie…"

"Hmm? Muld… Jack… sorry I was day dreaming"

"What about?"

"Uh… The beach!"

That was a close one.

"When did you finish?"

"About 2 minutes ago"

"How many chin ups you end up doing?"

"50"

"Impressive. So are we ready to go?"

"Not yet, I just have to warm down, I really don't need to go shopping, you know me… How bout you go and I'll meet you back at the apartment later."

"Ok, if you're sure"

"Yeah. See you later"

Joe was looking at the connection between Mulder and Scully. Mulder noticed this and kissed Scully on the cheek. Scully's eyes widened but she did no say anything. She just smiled and left.

"She's a great catch Jack…"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she is… yeah she is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Mulder stated while watching Scully leave.

"I'm going to take a shower when I get home…"

"Sure, see you tomorrow at 7.30am"

"Bye"

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder left the gym and headed toward the apartment. He decided to take a walk on the beach. He did so for about an hour before retreating back home.

When he got in the first thing he did was take a shower. He got out and dried himself off and wrapped a towel around him self and headed upstairs. Just as he started the stairs Scully walked in with 5 bags of groceries.

"Oh, hey"

"Mulder… you're just taking a shower now?"

"Actually I took a walk on the beach… I came home 10 minutes ago. Here, let me help you with those bags."

"Thanks"

"Not a problem. What did you get?"

"Basics… Bread, milk, juice, coffee, cereal…"

"Cap 'n' Crunch?"

"How old are you? I bought cereal for adults. Cheerios.

"Ok then… I'm going to get dressed… by the way… what did you get for dinner?"

"Damn! I forgot… we can order in… And no Mulder, we are opting on healthy…"

Mulder sighed and made his way up the stairs. Scully stared at him as he did. She loved the way he was like a child sometimes then other times he was big and tough.  
Mulder came down after five minutes. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and a plain green t-shirt.

"How do I look?" Mulder said with cheek.  
"I have ordered from the Italian restaurant…"

"Please say you got a pizza"

"No, sorry Mulder, no pizza… Pasta… it's healthy."

"What's healthy?"

Two hours later they sat on the lounge watching T.V.

"It's late Mulder… I'm going to turn in." Scully yawned.

"It's only 10.30… It's early."

"Yes, for you, I don't stay awake till 3am then go to bed. Besides… I'm tired… I hardly slept last night. And neither did you."

"You forget that I am an insomniac… I can't sleep."

"Just go to bed please? You're training now and need a lot of sleep"

"Ok, ok… I'll try and sleep… I'm going to be up at 6am… I'm going for a run then I have training at 7.30 till 10.30. Then I have to go back at 5pm."

"Lucky you, that should make you sleep."

"You'd think so…"

"Goodnight Mulder! And please go to bed… for me?"

"Please don't beg…"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't resist it."

"Well…. Please, please, please go to bed!"

"Ugh! Fine I will!" Mulder said with I smile.

"Night."

"Night Scully."

The both made their ways to their rooms . Surprisingly, Mulder fell asleep straight away and didn't wake up till the next day, feeling very relaxed and well rested.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Scully. But to his surprise, she was already down there putting on a pot of coffee and making some toast.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake."

"I normally wake up around this time, and I knew that you would probably stop of at Krispy Kremes on your run…"

"See, finally, a woman that gets me!"  
"How hard is it to get you? You a man. It's easy!"

"Really? I wish it was that easy to understand women…"  
"Women are more evolved… for men its just sex, food and sport."

"See.. I like that, you get me! You know my favorite things!"

"Yeah, well here is some toast."

"Nah, I'll have some when I get back… other wise I'll be hungry again."  
"Ok. How long you going for?"

"About an hour… I might cut it short and run on the beach…"

"Yeah, do that it's much better for you knees."

"Ok... see you soon"

Mulder picked up a bottle of Gatorade and ran out the door. Scully watching him as he went, admiring him. She suddenly realised that for the next couple of days, she would not have much to do. Scully decided to call a friend of hers that she went to high school with. She hadn't seen her friend in about 6 years, and that was at one of their friend's 30th birthday parties. Truth was, they both got really busy with work and other things that they had no time for each other, but they still remained close. Even though she hadn't seen her friend in 6 years, they spoke on the phone, about every 3 months, and the last call she got was her friend telling her she moved to California.

The phone was ringing, it was only 6.30am, but it was a week day, and Scully knew he friend would be awake.

"Hello, Michelle speaking."

"Hi Michelle, its Dana!"

"Dana? Oh wow! What a surprise! How are you?"

"I'm good yourself?"

"I'm also good, so tell me, what prompted you to call me?"

"I'm in California right now working on a case. We are stationed in L.A."

"Really? That's great! So I'm guessing you want to catch up yeah?"

"Yeah, that's why I called, you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I am. So do I get to meet that gorgeous partner of yours you can't stop talking about?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well ok, hmm where are you staying?:

"We have an apartment in Newport, a penthouse really, over looking the beach."

"WOW! The FBI really goes all out for their agents."

"No, No. Actually, Mulder and I are undercover. We have to make it look like we have money."

"How come?"

"This guy is killing of boxers and his girlfriends, but he only kills off boxer's that are well off."

"Oh, I get it, Mulder is undercover as a boxer and you're playing his girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Sound like fun!"

"Yeah, well we can talk about it tomorrow night ok? Mulder went out on a run and will be back soon"

"Yeah, I need to go too. I have to leave for work. Tell you what though. Leave a message on my answering machine with your address and I'll see you at 7.30 tomorrow night ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good, have a good day, see you tomorrow Michelle."

"Bye Dana"

And with that they hung up, Scully was looking forward to seeing her old friend. But she was silently kicking herself for talking about Mulder as much as she did. Michelle was the type that will tell a person anything straight out, but that was only under the influence of alcohol. However, when Scully was with Michelle, they always had a few to drink.

By the time Scully had hung up the phone and gotten dressed into her clothes for the day, Mulder was back with and empty Gatorade bottle.

"Hi honey, I'm home" Mulder said in the classic 1950s husband voice. Scully just laughed. Mulder smiled.

"How was your run?"

"Pretty good actually, harder than usual. So what exciting things did you get up to in the whole…" Mulder looked at his watch. "45 minutes I was gone?"

"Actually, I made plans with an old friend of mine who lives here in LA. I went to high school with her. We are going out tomorrow night."

"Sounds exciting!"

"It should be, I haven't seen her in six years."

"Really? It's good you still have contact with your friends from school, I don't.."

"Well, maybe if you are lucky, you can come with us."

"Maybe I will. I'm sorry, would love to carry on this conversation _Katie_ but I have to go do some training. I think I'm meeting Mike Tyson tonight. I hope he doesn't bite my ear off."

Scully laughed. It was kind of funny. Mulder smiled once again at Scully's laugh, he loved her laugh. He picked up his sports bag and was out the door. Scully though it might be nice for them to go to Lunch together that day. They had to act like a couple, and Scully took advantage of the opportunity to go out with her partner. So after deciding this, she went for a walk around the neighborhood. There was a street filled with modern dining places. She chose one and walked in there to look at the menu, to make sure they had food both she and Mulder would like. It didn't take long for Scully to spot all the things Mulder would eat, so she chose that place.

**Review… again? Please?**


End file.
